ginger_orphan_playhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper
Cooper is the main character of Ginger Orphan Playhouse. He is a ginger-haired orphan boy, originally from Carlos T. Nice Orphanage, who got trapped in the basement of the crazy elderly child abductor, Madame Trinkett, along with a slew of other orphans. Biography Cooper still remembers when he was a baby and he retold his story in "Circle", revealing who his birth mother was and why she's no longer with him. When Cooper was a baby, his mom sadly had to abandon him because she was so poor, that she didn't have the money to keep him alive. The father of Cooper was nowhere to be found, which meant that no familial or financial support could have come from him either. Cooper's mom, she sadly set him down by a tree and jumped off a building to kill herself. Cooper must have eventually been found and brought to Carlos T. Nice Orphanage, where he'd live his entire childhood as a boy without parents. In "Welcome to Madame Trinkett's", Cooper was going door to door, selling boxes of candy. As the Orphanage Director said, if he sells three boxes of candy, he'll get a blanket. Cooper had successfully sold two boxes but made the grave mistake of going to the Trinkett House to sell his third. Cooper was greeted by Madame Trinkett, who took a liking to his ginger hair and started convincing him to come to her basement, under the false pretense that his parents were in there. Cooper thought that it would be a very good idea to go into the basement and was surprised to see that it was wall to wall parrots. Cooper explained to Madame Trinkett the confusion, saying that he was looking for his "parents" and not any "parrots". However, Madame Trinkett completely ignored him and slammed the door on him, locking him inside. Cooper then noticed The Salesman standing there with a hoard of other gingers, who welcomed him to "parrot-dise". Cooper, although offput at first, decided that this bizarre basement was considerably better than the orphanage. In "Like Father, Like Son", Cooper was welcomed into the ginger club but he was quick to get ready to leave. However, when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge as there was no doorknob and it could only be opened from the outside. The Salesman explained to him that there was no escaping this basement and that he, himself had been trapped in the basement for 23 years. He did, however, make occasional plans with the other gingers to escape. While relieved that they were at least trying to escape, Cooper did question why they only dedicated a small amount of their time to trying to escape, as it should be at the top of their list of priorities. The rest of the members of the ginger club got their introductions, including Bully, Clinton and Clayton, and Couper. There was some initial confusion with the tey boys sharing the same name, but when Couper explained that his name was spelled differently, he and Cooper had no problem telling themselves apart from each other. The Salesman told Cooper that in order to be accepted into the ginger club, he would first need to pass "initiation". What he needed to do was climb up into the rafters and retrieve an egg from the King Parrot. Cooper climbed up there and did just that. However, when he stole the egg from the King Parrot, the angered parrot attacked Cooper. He dug his talons into Cooper's head and flew him around the room, smacking him against the walls, and eventually knocking him unconscious. In "Living Life Underground", Cooper woke up from his coma with a bloody scar going down his forehead and he got really mad about being trapped in there. The Salesman tried to calm his nerves by singing him a song titled "Living Live Underground" and the other gingers also joined in, thinking that this little ditty would get Cooper to change his mind and start enjoying living in the basement. Needless to say, it didn't. In "Tunnel Vision", Cooper attempted to escape the basement by digging through the ground so that he could tunnel his way out. He revealed that he had some majorly big digging skills as he tunneled his way straight through the ground like a hamster and ended himself up down in the sub-basement basement. The Salesman scared him as he explained to him what this second basement beneath the regular basement was all about. When Madame Trinkett saw that all the orphans were missing, she went to Carlos T. Nice Orphanage to buy some more. Suddenly, an avalanche started so everybody had to go back up to the surface again, making this a failed escape attempt. By this time, Madame Trinkett came back with the new orphans, only to find that her old orphans were back. Cooper saw one of the newly adopted orphans, Vanessa and instantly fell in love with her. However, before he could say or do anything with her, Madame Trinkett decided she didn't need the newly adopted orphans and slammed the door shut on the old orphans and set the new orphans free, which broke Cooper's heart as this was apparently the last time he'd ever see Vanessa, the true love of his life. Appearance Cooper is a short little boy with ginger hair, pale skin, and three freckles on both sides of his eyes. His hair is short and his eyebrows are thick and also ginger-colored. He wears a white shirt, white pants, and black shoes. Personality Cooper is a very shy and quiet little boy, who can be very awkward at times. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Gingers Category:Orphans Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes